


天使如何坠落 How Would An Angel Fall

by LotusAsh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Top Dean Winchester, Torture, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusAsh/pseuds/LotusAsh
Summary: 配对:Dean x Castiel天使如何坠落?不是因为被古老神圣的天使石碑强行驱逐出天堂;不是因为折断了翅膀失去了荣光;也不是因为失去信仰违抗命令。一名天使的坠落分几个阶段: 首先，他会拯救一个人类。一个有着比爆发的超新星发出的光芒还要美丽耀眼的灵魂的人类。接着，他会开始在意这条灵魂，这条有限而渺小却那样努力地想要改变些什么的灵魂。然后，他会意识到他爱他，爱到奋不顾身，宁愿背弃一切信仰奉献一切曾拥有过的东西，只愿换得他哪怕一点点的幸福。最后，他意识到他永远也不可能像他希望的那样拥有这条灵魂，因为并非所有爱都能得到回应。只有在这个时候，他才真正坠落。即便是最强大的大天使沸腾的荣光也不能拯救他，即便是上帝伸出双手也无法治愈他。他会渐渐消逝，最后的光芒化作一片最纯净无瑕的羽毛，飘摇着失落在无尽的虚空之中。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 离散

**Author's Note:**

> Post S15-03
> 
> English Version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353092/chapters/50860465

天使如何坠落?

不是因为被古老神圣的天使石碑强行驱逐出天堂;不是因为折断了翅膀失去了荣光;也不是因为失去信仰违抗命令。

一名天使的坠落分几个阶段: 首先，他会拯救一个人类。一个有着比爆发的超新星发出的光芒还要美丽耀眼的灵魂的人类。接着，他会开始在意这条灵魂，这条有限而渺小却那样努力地想要改变些什么的灵魂。然后，他会意识到他爱他，爱到奋不顾身，宁愿背弃一切信仰奉献一切曾拥有过的东西，只愿换得他哪怕一点点的幸福。最后，他意识到他永远也不可能像他希望的那样拥有这条灵魂，因为并非所有爱都能得到回应。

只有在这个时候，他才真正坠落。即便是最强大的大天使沸腾的荣光也不能拯救他，即便是上帝伸出双手也无法治愈他。他会渐渐消逝，最后的光芒化作一片最纯净无瑕的羽毛，飘摇着失落在无尽的虚空之中。

﹉  
Castiel打开Bunker的大门，踏入眼前空无一物的世界。

不，世界并非空无一物，Winchester兄弟刚刚再一次拯救了人间，拯救了连造物主都已经遗弃的作品。

可是对他来说，已经什么也没有了。

没有Jack，没有天父，没有朋友，没有兄弟姐妹，没有家，没有信仰，就连天使的力量也在渐渐流失。

没有Dean。

他只剩下一副被他辜负的人类的躯壳，和一双残破到再也无法飞翔的羽翼。

Move on, move on, move on...

这是他告诉Dean的，在最后的道别之后。但是他要怎么继续呢，还有什么可以继续呢？还有哪里可以去?

回天堂吗？

他的荣光在流失，还能给天堂多少帮助?

去当个猎人?

他从来就不擅长当猎人，就算是在他最强大的时候，也没办法在没有Sam和Dean的帮助的情况下独自解决问题。

他一无是处。就算作为一个工具，也不再合格。

没人在乎，没人在乎……

他的双腿带着他漫无目的地走着，一直到脚踝酸痛，双腿发抖，他才停下。一间酒吧，亮着荼靡的灯，他推开门走进去，有些茫然地看着酒架上一排排的酒瓶。

"喝点什么?"调酒师问道。

Castiel从不喝酒，因为酒精对他不起作用。但是现在，在他越来越虚弱的时刻，或许会有点用吧？他要了一杯威士忌，然后又要了一杯，紧接着又一杯。到第五杯的时候，他感觉到了酒精的效力在影响他的大脑。微微的眩晕，但并不讨厌，眼前的景象颜色变得鲜艳，声音也变得有些嘈杂。

当他又要一杯的时候，一个人坐到了他的身边。

一个忽然出现的人，身上散发着强大而圣洁的气息的人。Castiel从来没有见过他，但是在感受到那宇宙原初最纯粹的力量的瞬间， 他就已经知道这个人是谁。

世间最后的大天使。

惊恐瞬间溢满在那双蓝色的眼睛里，Castiel条件反射地拿出天使之刃，却感觉到手腕上一阵烧灼的剧痛。他发出一声令人战栗的惨叫，但是周围的客人和调酒师都仿佛看不见也听不见这一切一样，如常地聊天，如常地擦着杯子。

一如既往，没有人在意。

“你好，Castiel。”Michael微笑着，蓝色的眼睛里空茫一片，却出奇地冰冷。

……………………………………………………

Castiel离开后，过去了一周。

Dean从噩梦中惊醒，额头上的冷汗还未蒸发殆尽。惨叫声尚且回荡在耳边，他分不清楚是Jack，是Mary，还是……Cas。

Cas……

Dean用双手用力地搓着自己的脸，想让自己清醒一些。可是一闭上眼睛，他又看见了那双盛满哀伤和绝望的，湿润的蓝色眼睛。就像是诅咒，长久地凝望着他。

他强行打断自己的思路，迅速套上衣服，到厨房去冲杯咖啡。过了一会儿，脸色惨白的Sam走进来，眼下明显的淤青，昭示着他与Dean同样的睡眠问题。

两个人打了个照面，默契地给了个眼神，然后Dean去冰箱找能当早饭的东西，Sam给自己倒上一杯咖啡。就好像以前的每一个早上一样。

只不过没有了Jack的声音，也看不见了卡其色风衣的影子。

两个人默默吃着peanut butter jelly三明治，Dean时不时地瞟Sam一眼。

Sam的精神越来越差了，而且身上偶尔会传出一股淡淡的腐臭味。

Dean的心在往下沉，“Sammy，你肩膀上的枪伤怎么样？”

Sam用平常的语气说，“有时候会疼，但已经好多了。”

“开始愈合了？”

“没有。”仿佛怕哥哥担心一样，Sam加上一句，“可能只是需要更多的时间。”

是吗……

那可不是普通的枪伤……

那是连神都可以伤到的枪……

眼见Dean完全没有被说服，Sam于是想要转移话题，“Cas有消息吗？”

Dean的脸色微妙地变了。他低下头，清了清喉咙，“没有。”

“Dean，这几天我冷静下来，我想我们那些日子对他不太公平。”Sam斟酌着，用谨慎的语气说，“妈妈的死，不能怪在他身上……”

Dean冷笑一声，用讽刺的声音说，“Yeah, sure.”

“我说真的Dean，妈过世，他和我们一样难过。然后Jack也……Dean，他什么都没了。”

“难道我们不是也一样？！哪怕他有一次不要Fucked up，我们也不会……”

“Dean！他一直在尝试帮我们！”Sam用真诚而温和的眼睛看着Dean，试图用理智驱散Dean那厚厚的脑壳里不肯褪去的愤怒和伤心，“他为了我们，为了你，下过地狱，而且是两次，去过炼狱，背弃天堂。”

“所以我还得感谢他？”

“我只是想说，Dean，那几天他不太好。他和我说过，他没办法治愈Ketch。”Sam的表情变得有些忧虑，“我担心，他一个人在外面……”

Dean不知怎么的，想起那次大堕天。当Sam因为为了封闭地狱而身受重伤命在旦夕，绝望中的Dean请求天使Gadreel附身Sam来治疗他的时候，已经失去了全部荣光、只靠双腿跋涉了不知道多少天、满身狼狈宛如一只走丢的小狗一般找到了他们门前，以为会被他收留的Castiel。

自己做了什么？哦，对了，Dean给了Cas一个墨西哥卷饼，然后把Cas赶了出去。

因为Gadreel不同意Cas进来，因为成为天堂公敌的Cas会引来追兵。

后来当Gadreel的真正身份和意图被曝光，Sam与他闹翻的时候，Cas却还在努力安慰他，告诉他那不是他的错，仿佛早已将自己是如何在他最需要帮助的时候遗弃他的事忘记了。

每一次，Castiel总是这样安慰他，成熟的面容上，那双微微下垂的，带着一种永恒的空灵的天真的眼睛认真地望着他，就仿佛他是这个世界上最宝贵的人。

Dean感觉胸口某个跳动的东西抽痛了一下。


	2. 折磨

Castiel猛然睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在一张陌生又熟悉的床上。

四面都是颜色暗淡没有壁纸和粉刷的墙，没有窗户，家具少的可怜，一面墙上却挂满了各式枪支——Dean的房间。

他怎么会在这里？

最后的记忆是他见到了Michael，这个世界原本的Michael，原本与Lucifer一起被困在囚牢里的Michael。当上帝打开地狱，恶鬼横行人间的时候，Michael也跟着失踪了。

Michael是他喝醉之后看到的噩梦吗？

不甚熟悉的钝痛弥漫在颅骨之下，像是被人用铁锤重击过一般。口中干渴异常，仿佛摩西逃离埃及时跋涉而过的荒漠。宿醉的感觉果真不大好……以后还是少碰酒精为妙。

却在此时，房门被打开了。黑色的人影逆着光，但Castiel知道那是谁。

“Dean？”

Dean往前走了几步，台灯的光线照亮了他这么多年来依旧俊美非凡的面容。绿眼睛幽幽望着他，让Castiel读不出来里面的情绪。

明明以为再也不会相见了，却莫名其妙又出现在Bunker之内，而且还是Dean的卧室。这令Castiel有点……尴尬。

“我怎么在你的房间？”他问道。

“你在一间酒吧里喝醉了，酒保在你的手机里找到我的电话，我把你带了回来。”Dean的声音依旧是冰冷的，仿佛他只是一个陌生人。

Castiel忽略掉心口已经开始习惯的钝痛，坐起身，发现自己的风衣已经被脱掉了，西服被睡得皱皱巴巴。他疲惫地站起来，开始向门口走。经过Dean身边的时候，Dean说，“你要去哪？”

熟悉的问话，好像又到了昨天。Castiel清了清干涸的喉咙，“任何地方。”

刚要迈动脚步，忽然听到Dean说，“Cas!”

脚步一顿。

“昨晚，有些话我说得过分了。你知道我，我从来就不擅长处理这些东西……”

Castiel略略愕然，但他没有转身。

Dean转到Castiel对面，眉头微微蹙着，认真地望着他，“我总是把一切错推到你的身上，因为我需要一个可以去责怪的对象。而你总是能忍受，不管我怎么推远你，你总是会回来。”

怒火和哀伤盘旋在Castiel的胸腔里，他想要揪住Dean的领子，对着他大吼。他想告诉他他也是有知觉的，他就算只是个工具，也有他能承受的极限。

但是现在看着那双强忍悲伤的绿眼睛，他的怒火就像是被符印封印住了，一丝也发不出来。

“What do you want, Dean.”他用沙哑干涩的声音问。

Dean的喉结上下滑动，仿佛有什么难以出口的话在唇间逡巡。半晌，他终于艰难地说出，“Stay, Cas.”

就这样，就这么简单，Castiel便知道自己会同意。不论他已经多么心碎绝望，只要Dean一句歪歪扭扭的道歉，他就会留下来。

他就是这么可悲。

眼见Castiel的表情松动，Dean伸出双手拥抱他。Castiel没有躲开，他甚至是怀念这拥抱的。

Dean已经很久都没有正眼看过他，更遑论肢体接触。他眷恋这温度，眷恋到哪怕下一刻Empty就会来吞噬他，他也心甘情愿。他沉浸在Dean的怀抱里，沉浸在那熟悉的只属于Dean的气息里，几乎要以为自己的心伤可以开始痊愈了。

下一秒，剧痛贯穿了他的肩膀。

他痛呼出声，立刻推开Dean。却见Dean的手中握着一把天使之刃，碧绿的眼睛里，弥漫着残酷的仇恨和冷笑。

“Dean！你疯了么！”Castiel不敢相信，可是血流如注的肩膀和鲜明的疼痛那么真实。

Dean再次扑了上来，一拳挥到Castiel的脸上。Cas失去平衡，撞在柜子上，紧接着腹部又挨了一脚。Dean那经过训练的沉重拳脚毫不留情地如暴雨般落下，Castiel甚至无法呼吸，无法还手。他试图唤起自己的荣光，却发现体内空洞一片，什么力量也找不到。

“Dean！Stop！”无法之下他只能哀求道。

Dean一把扯住他的头发，强迫他抬起头来。他那样深爱的男人的眼睛里只有仇恨和轻蔑，带着一丝没有温度的冷笑。

“你真的以为我会原谅你？在你害死了妈和Rowena之后？在你搞砸所有事之后？You pathetic, useless piece of shit！”

比起拳脚，Dean的话更像锋利的尖刀，一次一次扎在Castiel的心脏上。他知道Dean恨他，但没想到恨到这种地步。

为什么？他不是一直在努力当一个称职的看门狗吗？

“Dean，please……”

”你以为我和Sam真的把你当家人？如果我们真的在意你，当初你被利维坦附身时我们为什么没有尝试拯救你而是直接杀了你？为什么把你丢在医院不闻不问？为什么你堕天之后我把你赶走？为什么我从来都不在意你的感受？为什么我不担心你下地狱会有生命危险？因为你对我来说不过是一把趁手的工具，一条听话的狗。如果是Sam，我绝不会不管他。可是现在，你连你的荣光都没有了，你对我来说已经没有任何用处了。Hell，你对任何人来说都没有用了。”

Dean的话，每一个词句都让Castiel本就岌岌可危的心多碎裂一分。

他不能相信这样的话，是从眼前这个男人嘴里说出来的。

那个有着美丽灵魂的人类，那个在地狱中他第一眼看见就爱上了的人类。

他为之牺牲了一切的人类。

他被推到了悬崖边，被推到了极限。他再也无法维持冷静，就算绝望时也没有大喜大悲的面具出现裂痕。他望着Dean，说道，“杀了我。”

Dean垂眸望着他，不做声。

“杀了我！！！”他怒吼着，用力扯住Dean的手腕，用那把天使之刃对准自己的喉咙，猛地刺下。

预期中的灼烧感没有到来，他猛然睁开眼睛。

纯净洁白的光，以及无边无际的剧痛。

他睁大眼睛，看到Naomi的面容出现在视野里，带着深沉的……怜悯。

怎么回事？这是哪？

天堂？

他试着挪动身体，却发现手脚都被禁锢，而他的头上，戴着熟悉的，令他脊背发凉的金属圆环……

他想起来了……

“很有娱乐性的场面。”突如其来的声音，平静到仿佛一阵飘在高空的风。

Castiel全身的汗毛都竖了起来。

Michael……

Castiel紧紧抿住嘴唇，不想让自己的战栗泄露自己的恐惧。

“You have fallen, and you fall hard.”Michael垂着眼睛，望着椅子上那残破而虚弱的天使，眼神不知是轻蔑，还是同情，“你曾经是我手下最值得信赖的战士之一，可是看看你现在……啧啧，Dean Winchester of all human.”

Castiel仍然拒绝开口。

Michael的眼神渐渐冷凝。

Dean Winchester对Michael说了Yes，但不是自己，而是另一个现实的Michael，而他杀了Lucifer……

Lucifer,他曾经最爱的兄弟，只有他能杀死的兄弟。

永远地消逝了……

God也一样离开了，所有他曾经在意的东西都没有了，就连天堂都在崩溃的边缘。从这方面看，他和Castiel倒是极为相似。

愤怒，愤怒把他从麻木和空洞中唤醒，愤怒是在他平静的坚冰下炙热燃烧的熔岩。他要复仇，向Winchester兄弟，还有他们的天使走狗复仇。

只是他没想到抓到Castiel这么容易。他已经拷问了Castiel一周，但是对方还是不愿告诉他，Winchester兄弟藏在哪里。

Michael走到动弹不得的天使旁边，手指触碰到他身后残破的黑色羽翼。Castiel身上一阵战栗，恐惧在蓝色中不断翻涌。

“你不说，我一样可以用你把他们引出来。”Michael轻笑道，“现在，你不过是在给我机会折磨你罢了。”

Castiel的身体仍然在因为一遍一遍在梦境中承受他最不愿面对的噩梦而簌簌颤抖，甚至难以分清梦和现实。但他还是艰难地说，“他们不会上当的。”

“是因为你对他们没有价值了，对么？”Michael歪着头，轻声问，“告诉我，如果是Sam，你觉得Dean会上当么？”

Castiel转开视线，不想让对方看到自己眼中越来越难以忍住的湿润。

从第一天开始，他们就一遍一遍给他看他心中的伤口。一遍一遍地杀死Jack，而且还有几次是他亲自下手；亦或是Dean将一无所有的他赶走；亦或是Dean和Sam用轻蔑的眼神看着他说他们不再需要他；亦或是Dean亲自折磨他，用那些地狱里才会用到的手段……无穷无尽，没有喘息的时候。

极度的痛苦令他越来越虚弱，到现在恐怕已经一点力量都不剩了。寒冷的感觉包裹着全身，无处可逃。

Michael压低身体，伸手捏住Castiel的下颚，冷冷地说，“我亲爱的兄弟，这只是开始，我还可以让你更加痛苦。我会彻底摧毁你，然后，我会用你或者你剩下的东西把Winchester兄弟引出来，再把他们捏碎。”

说完，Michael放开他，转身离开。

Castiel看向Naomi，眼神中带着恳求。但是Naomi避开了他的视线。

“对不起……但天堂需要大天使的力量来维持……”Naomi不忍地看着他，再次拿起尖锐的长针……


	3. 坠落开始

Dean注意到，Sam最近似乎很少睡觉。

第一次他也是偶然发现。那次他和Sam去处理一件平常的狼人事件。两个人住在汽车旅馆中，半夜Dean听到有人走动的声音立刻睁开眼睛，却见Sam坐在电脑前，屏幕上的亮光照亮Sam那笼罩着一层阴霾的脸。

Dean难以置信，Sam这两天的精神差到几乎要赶上他之前承受封印地狱的考验时的状态了，半夜竟然还不好好休息?

Sam告诉Dean他不困，干躺着也是浪费时间。

Sam不太对劲，自从使用过Equalizer受到了和上帝同样的枪伤后就不太对劲，身上的腐朽气味也比两周前更强烈了。在他们调查案件的时候，Sam数次表现出来不符合他性格的暴力倾向，眼神中黑暗的冰冷，另Dean想起很久之前，Sam的灵魂被困在地狱里时那个没有感情的、另他背脊发凉的躯壳。

他得找人询问……但是现在有相关知识的人大都已经过世了，英国那边的猎人他相信的只有Ketch，但是Ketch也已经死了。

Cas会知道些什么吗？

Dean猛然止住思绪。

总是会在不经意间，再次想起那成日里苦着一张脸好像对所有人类行为都很困惑穿着万年不变的长风衣的天使。Dean烦躁地往嘴里灌了口啤酒。

烦心的事不仅仅如此，这两周以来，Dean感觉事事不顺。按理说经历过不止一次世界末日的Winchester兄弟两人如果要对付几只吸血鬼或几只狼人本该是绰绰有余，但是不知为何，处理两起案件的时候，Dean发现自己力有不逮。也不知是不是因为年岁大了，往年受到的伤痛开始影响到他的战力，哪怕是对付一只稍微强壮一些的狼人，他都差点送命。

如果不是Sam救他，他可能已经死掉两三次了。

另一方面，Sam的战力不减反增，救他的时候不免被喷到一身鲜血，他看到Sam悄悄地伸出舌头去舔了舔溅在他唇边的血……

他试图问Sam到底怎么回事，但是Sam矢口否认，搪塞道自己只是不小心，反而开始转移话题，开始担心Dean的身体是不是不舒服。

明明上帝已经走了，一切都回归“正轨”了，为什么所有事都不太对劲？

Dean感觉一只手放到了他的肩膀上。他心跳漏了一拍，张口就唤，“Ca……”

拍他肩膀的是Sam。

Sam挑起眉，显然没有漏掉Dean没说完的音节。Dean翻了个白眼，恶狠狠道，”don’t even start.”

Sam举起双手表示自己不想争吵，“我还什么都没说……”

“……”

“不过，我这几天一直在试图打Cas的电话。他不接电话……会不会出什么事了？”

Dean皱着眉头瞟了他一眼，“可能只是不想接我们的电话。”

“如果是你的话可能是不想。但是是我给他打，而且打了这么多通。Cas至少会接起来一次吧？”

Dean不想承认一股焦虑渐渐在他胸口浓稠起来，确实不像是Cas……

就算再怎么失望生气，如果他们有事找他，他总是会想办法回复他们，就算不能马上回电，也总会找机会用任何方式联络他们。Castiel从不会真正拒绝他们。

亦或者，这一次Cas真的受够了他，受够了他那些失控的、滴淌着毒液的语言和漠不关心疏离冷淡的态度？  
……………………………………………………

Castiel大口喘着气，眼睛空洞地看着头顶荼白圣洁的光。他的头很疼，不是躯壳上的疼，而是他真正的躯体在疼。就像是把手泡在低浓度的硫酸里，一点一点被侵蚀，一点一点腐烂。

Naomi离开了，只剩下他一个人动弹不得地被困在这台刑架上。

他的记忆一片混乱，不确定哪一些是真的发生过的，哪一些是Michael强行放进他头脑中的。身体控制不住地颤抖，恐惧如四散的爬虫，弥漫在他的血液里。

在他的上一次“梦境”里，双眼漆黑的Dean把他的双手吊起来，一次一次用天使之刃在他的身体上刻下淌血的伤口。Castiel的喉咙因惨叫而嘶哑，到最后连呻吟都发不出来了。

Dean微笑着，凑近他被冷汗浸透的面容，近乎温柔地用手拨开他额前的乱发，“你尖叫的声音真令人着迷。”

Castiel大口喘息着，虚弱地问，“为什么这么做?我做错了什么？”

“没有为什么，因为我想。”Dean的笑容一如既往地迷人，带着一丝邪气地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“因为我可以。”

“Dean……Please……this isn’t you……”

“你太不了解我了Cas，你难道忘了，在你把我从地狱拉出来的时候，我正在做什么吗？”Dean的触碰那般轻柔温存，本是他最渴望的，可是现在只令他通体生寒，“你想象中的我，你爱上的我，从来就不存在。”

Castiel强迫自己停止回忆，感觉他的神智岌岌可危，在某个彻底破碎的边缘。

那段记忆不是真的，Dean不知道自己对他真正的感情，自己从没有说过，至少没有用Dean能感觉到的方式说过……这是他最后能抓住的一丝清明。

脚步声响起，Castiel全身的每一寸肌肉都紧绷起来。Michael那英俊的面容出现在视野里，那总是淡漠的，带着一丝高傲的笑意的眼睛，打量着面前残破而虚弱的天使，“Im almost done with you.”他的表情兼顾着怜悯和愉悦，“只想再给你最后一点……润色。”

Michael伸出手探向Castiel的额头，天使绝望地闭上眼睛。

这一次，他回到了从前的某一段记忆，

那是在Jack第一次死去之后。他们三人在bunker中喝酒，将所有的伤痛浸泡在酒精里。即便酒精对于Castiel没有用处，他还是一瓶瓶喝着，陪着那惯于将所有的悲伤痛苦埋葬在意识深处的两兄弟，回忆着他们有过的为数不多的美好时光，回忆着Jack第一次跟他们一起出去狩猎，回忆着Jack第一次看NBA比赛两眼冒光的样子，回忆Jack一脸好奇地问他们为什么Dean那么喜欢亚洲美女。

后来，Sam先回房间了。Castiel陪着Dean继续喝着。直到Dean的口齿开始不清，眼神也渐渐迷茫。Castiel看得到Dean血液里的酒精浓度已经足够高了，若是再多摄入一些，恐怕第二天猎人的感觉不会很好。他于是把酒杯从Dean的手里拿出来，“Dean，够了。你该去休息了。”

Dean看了他一眼，罕见地没有逞强。他叹了口气，笑容渐渐消退，点点头。双手撑着桌子要站起来，头却一下发晕，没有找到平衡。

Cas忙扶住他，“you ok？”

Dean拍了一下他的手臂，“just being human that’s all.”

饶是如此，Castiel还是搀扶着脚步虚浮的Dean回了房间，让猎人躺在床上。然后，他就转身离开了……

只不过，这次他直起身来的时候，风衣却忽然被猎人扯住。

怎么……好像跟记忆不太一样？

Dean用那双绿莹莹的眼睛望着他，用低沉的声音说，“别走。”

Castiel的心跳漏掉一拍，他犹豫着，坐回床边，“你还需要什么吗？”

Dean盯着他看，眼睛一眨不眨，另Castiel有些心慌。

“你需要休息了。”

“你为什么还在这儿，Cas？”

Castiel无奈地看着他，“是你让我别走的……”

“我不是说现在，我是说，你为什么还留在我们身边？”Dean认真地望着他，“跟我们走的太近的人，都没有好下场。看看Kevin，看看Crowley, 看看Jack。”

Castiel微微眯起眼睛，仿佛想要看穿Dean的意图到底是什么。他回答，“因为你们是我的家人。”

“只是这样吗？”

Cas困惑地微微歪着头，“你想说什么？”

“你应该离开，Cas，在你也被害死之前。”

“No.”Cas皱眉，“我绝不离开。”

“为什么？不值得。”

“值得，你值得。”Castiel感觉到了从Dean身上漫溢而出的浓重的哀伤和绝望，一次次的失去，一次次承受难以想象的磨难，有时候就连他都会忘记，Dean只是个人类，”对我来说，你值得一切。”

“一切？”Dean嗤笑道，“别这么肉麻Cas，我都要怀疑你爱上我了。”

Castiel忽然说不出话，如鲠在喉。

Dean见Cas用那双蓝得令人心头发慌的眼睛望着他，半晌不出声，表情微妙地改变了，“你不会真的……”

不然呢？

亿万年来他都是天堂最忠诚的战士，为什么会在认识Dean短短几个月的时间里就违抗命令，从天堂坠落？为什么即便被酷刑洗脑，被天堂控制，只要Dean遇到危险他还是可以挣脱一切枷锁？为什么当Dean和任何更加辉煌更加重要的东西被放在天平上，他永远会选择Dean？

到最后，唯一重要的永远就只有这一个人类。

伴随着Dean渐渐了然的神情，Castiel想要逃走。但是他没有走，他鼓起全部勇气看着Dean，默认了对方的猜测。

然后，Dean的表情变成了厌恶，变成了羞辱，变成了恶心。

”原来这就是你的企图？”Dean仿佛在看着什么肮脏的东西，“所以你一直在等待机会？等着我上你？”

突入起来的转变另Castiel全身僵硬，如遭雷噬。他睁大眼睛，万万没想到Dean会是这种反应。恐慌占据他的胸腔，他想要逃跑，却动弹不得，“Dean,我没想让你知道……”

“那你为什么现在告诉我？你想要什么，你以为我会喜欢你？你以为我真的在意你？”Dean的表情冰冷无情，充斥着闷烧的愤怒，“你是不是觉得我欠你的，因为你为我付出了很多？我没有逼你爱上我,Cas。就算你附身在一个女人身上我也对你提不起兴趣。”

“我知道……”Castiel愣愣地望着他，感觉呼吸困难。有人在他的心口狠狠捅了一刀，又往里面灌入了毒液。

”I don’t want your love, I didn’t ask for this.”Dean还嫌自己说的不够清楚一样，继续在他的伤口上用力碾压着。

他知道，一直都知道。但是为什么要对他这么残忍？他没有要求过任何东西不是吗？

他只是想要有个家。只是想要留在他爱上的人类身边。哪怕是以朋友的身份。

亦或许，他连朋友都算不上。他只是个工具。

“你应该离开。"Dean转过身去，“我永远不想再看见你。You are dead to me.”

Castiel听到自己心碎的声音。

在那一刻，幻境和记忆之间原本就岌岌可危的壁垒被彻底打破。连日来的精神折磨如黑色的怒海冲破屏障，呼啸着撕裂天使的精神。

Micheal放开手，满意地看到Castiel眼睛里闪耀的蓝色光芒消失了。他温柔地触碰着天使的额头，治愈了那些被Naomi弄出的伤痕，用兄长一般轻柔的声音说，“天使真正的坠落和永生的终结，就是从这个时候开始。不得不说，Winchester兄弟帮了我不少忙，就算我不用这些手段，你也已经开始坠落了。节省了我不少时间。”

而Castiel茫然地望着他，仿佛无法理解他说的任何字句。

Michael一边解开他的束缚，一边继续用愉悦的语气说道，“你不会马上消逝，我亲爱的兄弟。你会一点一点地陨落，过程缓慢而痛苦。你将看着我摧毁你爱的人，摧毁所有你重视的东西。”


End file.
